Egyptian Gods Awaken
by AsianPanda17
Summary: When Atem defeated Zorc, he believed that he could never return. But when an archeologist uncovers the God Cards, Zorc returns to cause destruction on earth. Will Team 5ds save Earth from the Shadow Games? Who are the mysterious cloaked people? Tiny YxA
1. Chapter 1

Egyptian Gods Awaken

This is my first fan fiction story. I will keep updating if you like it. Please review! I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Yugioh 5d's, Yugioh or it's characters. I only own my story plot.

Prologue

Deep within the sands of Egypt, lies a valley that holds the tomb of a legendary pharaoh. (Who can guess what valley it is? The Valley of the Kings!) It is said that this pharaoh saved the world from destruction 5000 years ago, (3000 years in Japanese version.) but he believed that this evil would once again return. For his last heroic act, he sealed away his soul in his Millennium Puzzle, therefore erasing his own memory. 5000 years later, Yugi Muto, unlocked the secrets of the Puzzle, releasing the soul of the pharaoh in the process. From that point on, Yugi shared his body with the pharaoh's spirit. Yugi and the pharaoh - with the help of Yugi's friends - went on many journeys and faced many challenges. During the Battle City arc, Yugi became the 'King of Games' and came into possession of the three Egyptian God Cards. In the end, Yugi helped the pharaoh recover his lost memories and the pharaoh returned to the Spirit World to finally be laid to rest. Yugi continued to live life on his own, with the support of his friends and family. But no one thought that the evil would once again return.

Recently, an expedition team led by renown archeologist, Dr. Daichi Sato, traveled to Egypt to uncover the pharaoh's tomb. He believes that along with the history of the pharaoh, he would find the legendary Egyptian God Cards.

After five days in the scorching heat and chilly desert nights, Dr. Sato was starting to become restless. He has searched many tombs, but has yet to find the one he was looking for. Water and food were starting to become scarce. When the team had just about given up and were getting ready to pack up and head home, Dr. Sato and his team found the tomb that held what the archeologist was so desperately looking for. As the archeologist and his companion entered the ancient passageways, they solved every riddle and faced every obstacle as if it were a game, since Dr. Sato liked to play games. From stone snakes shooting daggers, a maze to where stone statues attack you unless one paid their respect, to a bridge where shadow creatures lurk about. As they stood in front of the door where Solomon Muto first found the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, Dr. Sato began his search for the mechanism that usually opens the door.

"It should be somewhere around here." The archeologist said while reading the hieroglyphics.

As the minutes passed, Dr. Sato was still looking for the mechanism. Tired, his companion leaned against the wall only to jerk upright when she felt the wall move behind her. She turned around to see that she activated a type of mechanism. Seconds later, the back wall of the room started to open. A bright white light flashed before their eyes. As the door continued to open, the brightness of the light increased causing the two archeologists to shield their eyes. When the light finally dimmed, it revealed a tunnel.

"Nice work Junko." They entered to tunnel to find a spark of light at the end of the passageway. As they walked closer, the light grew. When they reached the end, they were greeted with a bright flash. When they opened their eyes, they were amazed.

Everything was made of solid gold, the walls, the floor, the columns, everything. In the center of the room was the pharaoh's sarcophagus, solid gold, sides covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics. A golden plaque laid in front of the sarcophagus, imprinted with the pharaoh's name.

"We've found the pharaoh's tomb!" Dr. Sato exclaimed. "This is such an amazing site to see!" Dr. Sato told his companion with joy.

"Junko, you must to take pictures of the artifacts here." Dr. Sato told his wife. Junko nodded, took out her camera and started taking numerous pictures of the room.

After thorough examination of the hieroglyphics and artifacts that were found in the tomb, Dr. Sato had come upon what he urgently searched for. Before him was the Stone Tablet of Lost Memories. Though the carvings were worn away, they were still manageable to see. In the center of the tablet was the pharaoh himself, with the sorcerer that was his greatest rival but his greatest friend. To the right and left of the tablet were more hieroglyphics, and pictures that resembled duel monsters. But to the top of the tablet showed pictures of the three Egyptian Gods surrounding the artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle.

While Junko was taking pictures of the Stone Tablet, Dr. Sato noticed a small compartment on a golden pedestal in front of the tablet. As he opened the compartment, dark clouds started to form in the sky outside the tomb. Light winds began to blow over the excavation site.

When Dr. Sato opened the compartment, he was left speechless. Before him were the three legendary Egyptian God Cards. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. (I'll be using the English version of the names in this story) He didn't have the voice to call out to his companion though his wife noticed his shocked expression and hurried over with the camera in hand.

"What's wrong dear?" she questioned him. She followed his gaze. She gasped when she finally understood what caused her husbands shock. "Those are…"

"The Egyptian God Cards" Dr. Sato said in awe, finishing the sentence for her. Junko grabbed her camera and started taking pictures of the cards. "Everyone needs to see these cards." Dr. Sato told his wife with enthusiasm.

As Dr. Sato picked up the God Cards, the ground began the shake. The ceiling was starting to crumble. Outside, lightning rapidly struck, and the winds increased with ferocity, blowing tarps off the tents, and throwing supplies in every direction. The workers started to flee the area. Inside the tomb, more of the ceiling started to crack and large portions fell to the ground.

"What's happening, dear?" Junko asked her husband frighteningly. "I don't know" Daichi replied.

They saw an eerie glow in front of them. When they looked towards the light, they see that the carving of the millennium puzzle was emitting the eerie light. Before they had time to investigate, the falling of the debris quickened.

"We must evacuate quickly!" Dr. Sato shouted. Junko nodded and they quickly left. After barely making it out of the tomb, the weather suddenly lightened up. Some rays of sun pierced the dark storm clouds. They found the excavation site trashed and no one around. The only thing left standing was a single SUV. They quickly hurried towards the SUV.

"Come on, let's go home" Dr. Sato said. He put the God Cards in his deck case that was strapped to his belt. With the Egyptian God Cards safely secured, they got in the car and headed back to town.

When the car had evacuated the excavation site, shadows surrounded the entrance of the tomb. The images of the Egyptian Gods were seen before they disappeared to show an image of a dark figure. The body was black, had horns upon its head, bat-like wings, a dragon's head, a spiked tail and blood red eyes. When the shadow vanished back into the tomb, a man appeared and walked out into the light. The man looked about 19, had white hair that spiked downward, a horrid scar down the left side of his cheek, and piercing golden-brown eyes. He wore a red robe, navy-blue shorts, and golden braces on his arms, chains on his wrist and ankles as if he were bonded, and wore traditional Egyptian like shoes.

"Well, well, well.. looks like fate has given me another chance." The man said with a cold-hearted voice. The man lifted his left arm revealing a golden brace with wing-like blades attached to it. The braced started glowing, causing a pillar of light to erupt behind the man. When the light diminished, a duel monster with a tail of a serpent, devil wings, claws, and dagger like purple eyes appeared. The body was a myrtle green with dark purple slashes. The monster let out a dragon like roar. "This time, this world will fall and no one can stop me." Said the robed man. The robed man let out a maniacal laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long. I was on vacay!

Note: this story will take place after the fight with the Dark Signers but before the first duel with the Machine Emperors.

I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh 5D's or its characters! I only own my story plot!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>is flashback

Underline is news report

* * *

><p>When All Thought Peace was Here to Stay<p>

"Oi, Yusei!" Leo said, excited and hyper as ever. "Let's have a duel! I want to test my skills against you."

Leo, Luna, and Akiza were hanging out with Yusei, Jack, and Crow in their newly rented Neo Domino and Satellite became one again, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were made official citizens. A friend of Martha's, Zora, agreed to let them stay with her. They just have to pay the monthly rent.

"Leo, you should let him be," Luna scowled a little. "Yusei, Jack, and Crow are busy making a new engine for the tournament that's coming up."

"Don't worry, Luna" Yusei assured her. "We have enough time to build the engine. Besides, after what we've been through with the Dark Signers, I could use a duel where my life isn't at stake."

Yusei got up from his laptop and went over to his duel runner to deploy his duel disk. "Moment out." An automated voice said. The two halves of Yusei's duel disk connected allowing him to connect it to his wrist dealer. "Let's duel, Leo." Leo jumped up and down with joy.

Outside Poppo Time, (Poppo Time is a clock store that Zora owns.) Yusei and Leo stood a good amount of space apart from each other, holding up their duel disks. On the sideline stood Akiza, Luna, Crow, and Jack. Crow whispered to Jack, "Wanna play a little game?"

Jack looking a little intrigued whispered back, "What kind of game?"

Crow sniggered a little before continuing. "A bet to see how long Leo will last in this duel."

Jack thought about it a little and nodded without taking his gaze off the two duelists.

Crow smirked. "Okay, I bet 5 turns."

"I bet 7 turns." Jack replied. "What happens to the loser?"

"For you, no coffee for a week."

Jack made a disgusted face at Crow. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What? Is the Great Jack Atlas too chicken to accept that punishment?"

Jack flinched but agreed. "Fine… For you, you have to be the Great Jack Atlas's servant for a week."

"Fine, shake on it." Crow replied. Crow and Jack shook hands to confirm the bet.

"Jack, Crow, what are you doing?" Akiza asked curiously. Crow forgot that Akiza and Luna were behind him. He turned around and looked at them with one hand scratching the back of his neck. "Oh n-nothing, just talking." Crow stuttered. Akiza glanced up at Jack to see if he knew anything, but Jack just portrayed a motionless face. Akiza returned to look at the duel and shrugged it off.

"Duel!" Both duelists said in unison.

(I'm sorry. I'm not good at writing duels so I just skipped to the last move.)

Finishing Move…

"Stardust Dragon! Direct Attack!" Yusei commanded. "Shooting Sonic!"

A blue-silver, sparkly beam shot from Stardust Dragon's mouth, depleting the rest of Leo's life points.

Yusei: 1700, Leo: 0

The holograms disappeared and Yusei walked over to Leo, who is slumped forward with his hands on his knees. Leo was disappointed but he took the loss better than the first time he dueled Yusei.

"Aww! Not again!" Leo exclaimed. Yusei put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You shouldn't down yourself like that. You really improved since our first duel. You should be proud of yourself." Yusei said comforting Leo.

Leo's eyes looked up meeting Yusei's sapphire-blue eyes, smiled and stood up. "Thanks Yusei!"

"WHOO HOO! I won! I won! I won the bet!" Crow shouted at the world.

Yusei, and Leo turned around seeing Crow dancing around Jack like a maniac.

Jack looked annoyed and had his hands clenched into fists but remained against Jack's sides. Akiza turned her body to face Jack with her arms folded across her chest.

"Crow, what's this bet that you're overjoyed about?" Akiza said in an angered tone.

Crow immediately froze where he was standing and his face changed from a 'ah yeah' to a 'oh crap.'

"Well? I want an answer Crow." Akiza demanded.

Crow slowly turned around to face Akiza. He twiddled his thumbs around staring at the ground. He knew what would happen if Akiza gets really mean. He didn't want to tell her about the bet, but he knew he had no choice.

"Well…" Crow started.

* * *

><p>In the makeshift kitchenliving room, Yusei and the gang were talking and relaxing. Jack's leaning against the wall still irritated that he lost the bet. Akiza's washing the dishes, much to Yusei's displeasure. Leo, Luna, and Yusei were watching T.V. Crow's on the sofa, trying to relax from the little beating that Akiza gave him.

**Flashback**

"_Well Crow, I'm waiting."_

"_Well, you s-see Akiza. Before the duel started, Jack and I kind of made a b-bet to see how long Leo would last in the duel." Crow hesitantly said._

_Crow glanced up seeing Akiza's face fuming with anger. "It was only a little joke though." Crow said putting his hands up in defense. To Crow's surprise, Akiza calmed down a little and did nothing. He expected to see her burst into a fit. Hurting him to teach him a lesson._

"_Uh, Akiza? Your not mad at me?" Crow questioned._

"_Oh no, I'm not mad." Akiza answered giving Crow an uneasy feeling._

"_Okay, cool." Crow feeling kind of frightened._

"_So Crow, can you help me with something?" Akiza asked him._

"_S-sure." Akiza motioned him to follow her into the apartment. Crow hesitantly followed leaving the others outside._

_A few minutes later, Yusei, Jack, Leo, and Luna heard a banging, and crashing noises followed by a scream, Crow's scream. Yusei and the others hurried into the apartment to find Crow being squeezed to death by Akiza's Rose Tentacles. A fierce wind was blowing the furniture all over the place. Yusei runs over to Akiza to calm her down while Jack, Leo, and Luna go help Crow._

_Yusei puts his hands on Akiza's shoulders. "Akiza, what are you doing?"_

"_Crow needs to learn what he did is wrong." Akiza replied._

"_You shouldn't hurt people to make them understand what they did was wrong. You know better than that." _

_Akiza's eyes start to tear up as she calmed down. The wind settled till it fully vanished. Akiza placed Rose Tentacles back in her deck. The Rose Tentacle hologram disappeared letting Crow fall to the floor. Tears were running down Akiza's face. She felt horrible that she once again resulted into violence. This time, she injured one of her best friends. Yusei tilted her chin up so her eyes met his gaze. He gave her a calming smile but she jerked her face out of Yusei's grasp and stared at the ground eyeballing her tears out._

_Akiza felt someone hold her. She opened her eyes to see Yusei hugging her. She put her arms around him and started crying into his chest. Yusei caressed her burgundy hair trying to sooth her pain._

"_I'm s-sorry, Yusei. I'm s-sorry that I l-let my a-anger get the b-best of me a-again."_

"_Shh… It's okay. You'll learn to control it. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."_

_Akiza looked into Yusei's sapphire-blue eyes. Yusei dried Akiza's tears and smiled. Akiza smiled a little and Yusei led her to Crow._

_Jack helped Crow stand by supporting him. "Crow, you okay?" Luna asked. Crow gave her a nod but winced in pain. "hmph, liar" Leo said. "I don't want you guys to worry about me." Crow told Leo then saw Akiza standing in front of him with Yusei. "Crow, will you be alright?" Yusei asked._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine."_

_Akiza finally let her eyes look at Crow. "I-I'm really s-sorry, Crow. I l-let my anger get the b-best of me again. Will you a-accept my apology?" Akiza asked._

_Crow gave Akiza a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Akiza. I know what I did isn't funny. But yes, I forgive you." Akiza gave a small smile and walked over to Crow to give him a hug. _

_Crow accepted the hug but soon winced in pain. "Sorry"_

"_As I said, I'll be fine."_

_Crow looked down to Leo. "I'm sorry that I made your duel sound like a joke, Leo." Leo smiled and stood by Crow's side. "I forgive you. You at least know not to do it again." Leo said patting Crow's arm. Crow winced a little. Leo repelled back. "Oops, sorry, forgot."_

**End Flashback**

After Akiza finished washing the dishes, she went over and sat next to Yusei. She glanced at Crow and frowned a little. "Crow, are you sure you're okay? I did hurt you pretty bad. I still feel guilty about it."

"I said don't worry about it, I'm fine." Crow said waving his hand to reassure her.

"This just in," Angela started. "Archeologist, Dr. Daichi Sato, led an expedition to Egypt to uncover what he states, 'The Greatest Treasure in Duel Monsters.' We have of yet to understand what he means by his statement. But we do know that he is going to hold an exhibit to show the world his discovery tomorrow night at Neo Domino Museum." 

Someone hands Angela an update report. "Our reporters have just received little information on Dr. Sato's exhibit. Here, says that Dr. Sato's exhibit holds items related to Duel Monsters, Gods, and a Pharaoh. We'll update as soon as possible. This is Angela Raines, back to you Bob."

"Can we go? Please!" Leo begged.

"Sure, Leo, why not? It could be interesting." Yusei replied.

Akiza, Crow, and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, what's so special about it? It seems like a waste of time to me." Jack retorted.

"Aww, come on Jack. Don't tell me that this exhibit doesn't sound at least a little interesting to you." Crow said trying to convince Jack. "Fine, but I warn you."

"Typical Jack." Yusei muttered.

With no warning, the lights black out, leaving everyone slightly frightened. (Excepted Yusei and Jack.)

"What happened to the lights?" Crow asked.

"Leo, I'm scared." Luna said obviously the most scared.

Suddenly, bolt of lightning flashed from outside, brightening the room for a few seconds.

"This doesn't make sense, the weather didn't call for a storm today." Akiza stated.

After a few more seconds of silence, the lights of the apartment flickered back on.

"Okay, that was weird…" Leo said holding Luna close to him.

"Danger is approaching." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Yusei called out.

Everyone looked around the room searching for the source of the voice.

Out of nowhere, a man appeared standing in front of the T.V.

The man had tan skin and dark-blue eyes. He wore a creamy-brown like robe-gown with a white wrapping around his shoulders. On his head, he wore a baige turban. What caught the groups gaze the most, is a golden ankh hanging around the mystery mans neck.

But one thing was unusual of the man. His form wasn't whole. You could see him but at the same time, you can't see him. His body was transparent.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Jack demanded as everyone stood up from there seats.

"My name is Shadi, and I have come to inform you of impending danger." The transparent figured replied.

"What are you talking about? What danger?" Yusei demanded.

"You have angered the Gods. Now an evil far beyond your control will come and shroud this world in shadows."

Shadi's body starts fading away.

"Wait!" Yusei pleaded. "Is there a way to defeat this evil?"

Shadi closed his eyes. "I do not know, but I will say this." Shadi paused and open his eyes glaring at the group of duelists.

"The king will return." Shadi's last words before disappearing into thin air.

There was silence around the room.

"What are we going to do?" Akiza said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get some shut eye." Crow yawned.

"Crow has the right idea. We'll figure this out in the morning. For now, let's get some rest." Yusei replied, enforcing Crows response.

"You two should stay here. It isn't safe to take you home anymore."

Both the twins nodded. With that, everyone headed to bed.


End file.
